


Spirited Away 2.0

by VeryDeadPie



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Namjoon, Slow Build, at least, but it's not going to be explicit, he's tae's baby bro, i don't think so, i think, possible angst?, this is basically spirited away but with bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryDeadPie/pseuds/VeryDeadPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the possible times, why must it be now that we lose ourselves to the real world? You left, I’m gone and what remains of us is only remembered by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited Away 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Spirited Away but there have been modifications. First, Taehyung is not 10 (like Chihiro was) but he is 24. Otherwise, everything else is still the same. I am going to keep the childhood innocence but it will be employed differently because Taehyung is an adult.

Taehyung watched the countryside go by with dead eyes. There was no other way to describe the way he was simply unwilling to see the countryside and so details like the red wild flowers at the side of the road or the strong, oak trees that protruded from the forest were lost on him. The truth was that Taehyung could see them but he was in shock.

It hadn’t been apparent to him just how much he was losing when he got on the plane in Daegu, it hadn’t been real until he saw his parents and friends waving at him and urging him to get through customs (the lines were horrendous after all) and by then, Taehyung was shaking but he raised his hand in farewell, trembling in the air conditioned airport.

The whole plane ride whirled past him and he stumbled off the plane, and in a daze he had gotten to the rental car building. Just barely collecting his wits, and while his baggage kept slipping from his grasp, Taehyung had asked for a car.

He had stuffed as much of the things that he could into the back seat and the rest had gone to the trunk.

Paper bags had books in them, as well as newspapers protecting mugs he had gotten as a farewell present. Plastic bags contained countless clothes that had been stuffed into them and some jean legs that were sprawled over now wrinkled shirts. There was a little carnelian bag in the back as well, this made out of polyester and plastic and contained some art supplies: watercolors, kneaded erasers, half-washed palettes, and a sketchbook that was tearing from its spiral binding.

His parents wanted him here. They told him that the only good animation colleges where in the country where he had longed to go ever since he had begun to show an interest in the career but now he felt nothing. He felt alone, not liberated in the way most teenagers were expected to feel after leaving the nest, he just felt bereft driving the car along the twisting and turning roads of the Japanese landscape.

Soonshimie sneezed, this time almost as if in a fit. He glanced at his passenger's purple seat and noticed his dog had been sniffing the flowers his brother had gifted him.In a haste, Taehyung had lumped the flowers and his dog in the same seat.

The small pink blossom bouquet wrapped in a yellow ribbon crinkled under Soonshimie and he felt peace for a moment but one look at the card, “Take care, Taehyung-ah. Don’t worry, we’ll meet again” written in Namjoon’s scrawl did nothing to soothe his ache for home.

He wondered if he should throw the flowers away, he didn’t want Soonshimie sick and with the way she kept scratching herself, Taehyung could tell that the flowers were really starting to bother her.

Taehyung debated what to do with his flowers and he finally decided to chuck them to the backseat but just before, he reached to grab the card and shoved it into his jeans front pocket. 

He drove. He tried to keep Namjoon’s advice in his mind about how “it’s fun to move to a new place Taehyung, there’s always something to try.” But even Taehyung knew he was pouting his attempt at nonchalance failing but still, he persevered through the roads of the small city that would be his for four years.

When his parents had suggested Tokyo, he had balked and almost had told them that he would rather just not go because he had felt so uncomfortable of being in such a huge city.

True, he had lived in Daegu which was a large city but his place had always been the outskirts and going inland for even the most basic of tasks had him constantly uncomfortable in his skin as he could not get completely used to the constant moving of people and just how busy they were. Only looking at them made him feel ill.

And so he had compromised for Kyoto, a place he had researched with his Namjoon help, a city like Daegu, medium sized but still with countryside and with clean air. They both had marveled at the amount of beautiful shrines the city had and a forest called Arashiyama that had monkeys that inhabited in it.

As he drove up a steep slope, Taehyung wondered just what his baby brother was doing. It was a Wednesday so he would probably be stretching and getting ready for his high school, he might be complaining about how early it is and his mom was probably berating him for not cleaning up more often. He could picture it, books, papers, lyrics, all on the floor but his mixing equipment pristine in the corner. Joonie was known to always complain while cleaning so just getting him to start had been one of Taehyung’s trials. 

Taehyung allowed himself a strained smile but then he let out a full chuckle when he saw that Soonshimie was sticking her tongue out the window and her fur was waving everywhere. The dog had been a gift from Jooni, for his 20th birthday and still, 4 years after, he loved her just as much as his family.

“Yah, Soonshime your going to lose your tongue if you stick it out anymore,” he complained.

She ignored him as usual, and it almost seemed as if she had jutted her tongue just that little bit more to irritate him.

He rolled his eyes and continued trudging up the steep slope in the car in his vain attempt to get to his small apartment before it got dark.

It was around 6 pm and it was still rather bright but Taehyung wanted time to set up before he would have to go and register to his new school the next day.

Even so, Taehyung really had to go to the bathroom and so he thought it best to stop next to the next shop he found along the road. He stopped at one that was attached to a gas station and undid his seatbelt and after telling Soonshimie to stay put (“You better not go anywhere”) he sprinted to the bathroom.

Unbeknownst to him, Soonshime had quickly seen that the window was just the slightest bit too down and she had studied the distance between the car and the ground, deemed it acceptable and hopped out of the car. She shook herself and padded over to the trees, her brown coat steaming in the sun.

Taehyung saw her as soon as he got out of the bathroom and was about to scold her but when she came running to him, he melted and simply accepted her into his arms. He stroked her for a minute but then Soonshimie got playful.

She began to nip at his heels and when Taehyung would go to grab her so that they could leave, (“Soonshimie, please, my things aren't going to get to that flat by themselves”) she would sashay just out of his reach.

Frustrated, he grabbed for her again, but all he got a hold on was the air. 

She had just darted into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> SO....how was it? Any good? Please leave any comment you can spare, even an emoji is more then enough for me.
> 
> And thank you, if you were able to read this. I will be updating this as soon as I can.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> About the next chapter: In the next chapter, I will introduce the place where this takes places and we might even meet Jungkook! Stay tuned.  
> ~Lola


End file.
